


The Depths of You [Fanart, Protostar]

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, My First Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Don't know why I wanted to do an underwater scene. Coming back to art after ten years or so, and digital at that, was a challenge. Maybe that is why. Here is what you got.For my wife who encouraged me to go back to art ❤️Thank you kahlen369, your story brought me so much joy.SQSN is awesome.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Depths of You [Fanart, Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Depth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762471) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369). 



> Don't know why I wanted to do an underwater scene. Coming back to art after ten years or so, and digital at that, was a challenge. Maybe that is why. Here is what you got.
> 
> For my wife who encouraged me to go back to art ❤️
> 
> Thank you kahlen369, your story brought me so much joy. 
> 
> SQSN is awesome.

Swan Queen is wet and wild! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Depth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762471) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369)




End file.
